1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an immunosuppressant. More particularly, this invention relates to an immunosuppressant containing N-(p-hydroxyphenyl)-L-glutamine or the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of many compounds that have been prepared that are potentially useful as immunosuppressants, only a very few have made their way into clinical use because of their high level of toxicity and their significant side effects to living bodies. Therefore, there is a continuing need for the development of an improved immunosuppressant.